Develop an analytic procedure that will fulfill the requirements of specific accuracy, sensitivity, and efficiency to measure oxalate in human urine and, if adaptable, to blood plasma or serum. Specifically, adopt the high-pressure liquid chromatography (HPLC) system for analyzing quinoxaline derivatives that are produced by the condensation of o-phenylenediamine (OPD) with o-dicarbonyl compounds.